1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to audio signal processing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for filtering location-critical portions of audible frequency range to simulate three-dimensional listening effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound signals can be processed to provide enhanced listening effects. For example, various processing techniques can make a sound source be perceived as being positioned or moving relative to a listener. Such techniques allow the listener to enjoy a simulated three-dimensional listening experience even when using speakers having limited configuration and performance.
However, many sound perception enhancing techniques are complicated, and often require substantial computing power and resources. Thus, use of these techniques are impractical or impossible when applied to many electronic devices having limited computing power and resources. Much of the portable devices such as cell phones, PDAs, MP3 players, and the like, generally fall under this category.